Mephisto's Meiko
by Dougall Dragon
Summary: What happens when an energetic 16 half demon, half human gets bored with her everyday life? She goes and lives with her dear old dad of course, her dad being Mephisto Pheles.
1. Chapter 1

The girl lied on her bed looking up on the ceiling. It was the middle of the day and she was completely bored, just like every day had been for the past 16 years. Since her mother was out, she couldn't talk to her about who bored she was with her everyday life. Not that it would do anything; since her mother was very strict on things she could and couldn't do. She couldn't even go to town like her mother did every week to buy food. Where she got the money for the food all the time was a complete mystery to her. All the time she was hoping to ask her Mum if she could join her on a visit to the town at the bottom of the hill. But she never had a chance to ask. "I wish something interesting would happen" the girl says before sits up and grabs phone that was sitting at the end of her bead. She goes through her contacts till she finds the only number in it, her Mums number and hits dial. As the phone rings the girl plays with a bit of her Neon hot pink hair. Her mum's phone goes straight to phone message. The girl gets frustrated and throws the phone across the room and brings her knees to her face. "I can't believe her phones off, what if something was to happen to me while she's gone." She sighs before thumping back down her bead. For the next ten minutes she just sits there and stares at the ceiling before falling of sleep.

By the time her mother returned it was getting dark. "Meiko I'm home!" she calls when she enters the house. When no answer comes she goes and puts the food away before going to check up on her daughter. When she opens the door she sees the mess that's always there. Piles of dirty clothes, books across the floor and a broken phone in the corner. "She still didn't clean this mess up" she sighs as she closes the door and goes to get ready for a nice warm bath as Meiko snores her head off.

The next day the smell of cooking bacon awakens Meiko from her slumber amongst the rubbish in her room. With drool leaking outside of her mouth she runs down stairs to the kitchen where her mother is cooking by the oven. After hearing Meiko thunder down the stairs like an elephant her mother looks other her shoulder just as she enters the room. 'You're very loud you know that?"

"Who cares, now bring on the bacon!" Meiko yells as she sits down at the table jumping up and down in her seat. All her mother does is sighs and places a plate of bacon in front of her. "What no eggs?" Meiko says looking up at her mum with a smile across her face. "Oh, I'm sorry do you want eggs with that?" her mum says with a sarcastic look. Meiko waves her hand "Nah, who needs eggs when there's bacon evolved." After saying this Meiko, literally dives in head first into the bacon like a wild animal. "Meiko are you okay?" her mum says concerned. With a big toothy grin across her face, "Yeah never felt any better, why do you ask?" "No reason" she says before going to clean up the dishes.

By the time Meiko was finished eating breakfast, her mum had had washed the dishes, had a bath, done the laundry and made her bead. When Meiko went to was her dishes her mother called out "I'm going into town this afternoon and I'll be back tomorrow night." This was Meiko's chance to ask her mum. "Hey, mum I have a question to ask you" Her mum pops her head around the door. "About what?" Meiko places her dishes to dry before answering "Well, I was thinking since I'm 16 now, I was wondering if I could come with you going down to town." Her mother brings her whole body into the room. "Meiko we've been over this before" "But why can't I? Meiko yells angrily at her mother. "Because I said so!" she yells back. Meiko becomes shocked, never has her mother yelled at her before. Bursting into tears Meiko runs to her room and locks it. For a long time she cries before falling asleep.

By the time she wakes up her mother is gone and the sun is going down. Meiko rubs her eyes wondering what time it is and looks at the clock hanging above her door. The clock reads Five thirty. Meiko gets out of bed and goes to her bathroom to have a bath. When she gets out she changes into jeans with a white belt and a red hoddie with a striped pink and grey shirt underneath and closes the door before knocking on it three times. When she opens it she's in front of her house in the snow. Her feet don't seem to feel the cold as she walks out into it. After looking around for eyes that could be watching she lifts up her shirt and pulls out a tail. She watches it as it twitches around her. She flexes it to return movement to it since it had been hidden for a while. She looks up at the sky at the falling snowflakes and says "What am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

The falling snow tickled Meiko's nose as she stood looking up at the depressing grey sky. The chilly wind blew through her damp hair sending shivers down her spine. Distant wolf howls snapped Meiko out of her illusion making her realise she was out in the cold snow. Taking a last minute look around her she turns around and heads back inside with her tail hanging out by her feet. Once inside the warm house, she heads up to her room where she lies on her bead looking up at the ceiling. All the while she laid there the windows in her room shook from the wind. Looking around her room, she notices how messy it is. "Huh, I guess it really is that messy" she says remembering how many times her mother has told her that it looks like a pig sty. Just then an idea pops in her mind. An idea that she's always wondered if she could do. Getting up she runs to her closed bedroom door and knocks on it three times before saying 'farm house'. After saying those words she opens the door and finds herself looking straight across from the town. Surprised she says "It worked, it actually worked." Looking up from where she was standing she sees her house on top of the mountain.

Whenever Meiko looked down the mountain from her room she would see a small pig farm not far from the town. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks as she explored the farms area. She saw pigs up close for the first time. From her room they looked like little jellybeans walking around the place. She had to admit that they kinda smelled bad but she found them interesting to watch. The way they wriggled their noses mad her laugh. Wanting to pat one she holds out her hand to one. "Come here little piggy, wiggy" When the pig approaches it smells her hand before squealing and running away."What's wrong?" she says confused. Just then from inside the farm house a light comes on. Startled, Meiko turns and runs towards the town as shouting is heard from behind her.

Once she reaches the town she stops to catch her breath. Amongst gulps of air she says "That was close" After catching her breath she smells something delicious being cooked and follows it's scent to a bakery. Peering inside the window she sees decorated cakes, muffins, bread and pies. The look of them causes her to drool and lick her lips. From the distance she hears voices singing. Looking away from the food she goes to the source of sound. As she walks around a corner she sees children of all ages standing in front of a large tree covered in decorations. The sight causes her to gasp with astonishment as her bright pink eyes light up. Before knowing what she was doing she was singing along with everyone.

When they finished singing and left the place, Meiko decided to return home. Knowing that going back to the farm was a bad idea she went back to the bakery. After knocking on the door three times and saying 'home' she was back inside her house. All night she couldn't help from thinking about everything she experienced that night.

The next day Meiko paced up and down her room thinking about last night. The small adventure made her crave more excitement and adventure. If only she had somewhere to go that was full of places to explore. An idea just popped on her mind. "I know where I can go" she said to herself. "Mum always said his was the most exciting and thrilling person she ever met, and how adventure was always found around him." She thought to herself. "He's perfect!" she called out. "I'll go and visit my dear old 'Papa' in Japan." After saying this she packed a backpack full of clothes, put on her white high laced boots with pink laces and inner layer of fur and wrote her mother a note saying where she was. After doing this she left.

When her mother got back that night, she looked for Meiko, but couldn't find her in her room. Worried she ran around the house looking for her. When she ran into the kitchen she notices a piece of paper laid on the table. She snatches it up and franticly reads it.

_Dear Mum,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone and on my way, but don't worry I'm fine._

_I have gotten bored with this everyday life of mine and after experiencing adventure I have started craving more, so I have decided to go and visit dear old 'Papa' in Japan. I will send you a letter as soon as I get there._

_Wish me Luck!_

_Love Meiko_

After finishing reading it her mum drops it on the ground before saying "This isn't going to end well"


	3. Chapter 3

Meiko had travelled far from her home by the time it was mid day. At the moment she was resting her feet by sitting down on a log. "At this rate I'll never get there" she said gloomy. It was still snowing where she was and the wind kept blowing the wind in her face. "Maybe I should've waited till the snowstorm was gone" she thought to herself. While getting up she says "Well I better get going, there's a lot of walking to get done."

The further Meiko walked the harsher the weather got. It was so cold her pointed ears started turning blue and so she had to put on her earmuffs to keep them warm. While walking she would often see arctic foxes scurrying away from her in the distance. "I guess I'm not popular with all animals" she thought. As the day grew on, Meiko got weaker and colder by the minute. Her legs ached with each stride she took as she tried to warm up her bodie. Soon her legs collapsed under her weight causing her to fall face first into e snow. Too weak to get up she just laid there while the snow started to cover her bodie. By the time snow had covered her legs completely, Meiko had fallen unconscious, leaving her delicate life vulnerable to the cruel weather.

When she reawakened she was in a small room with a fire burning in a fire place. Her bag had been placed beside her with a cup of hot chocolate. Sitting up she removes the blanket laid over her and stands up. The room is filled with paintings and books. A small painting on a shelf catches her eyes as she walks up to it. In the painting is a mother bear with its two cubs sitting under a pine tree, tuffs of grass are sprouting around their feet. The mother bear looks straight at Meiko as if it is really living. As Meiko moves her hand over it the door behind her opens. Startled Meiko turns around to see a woman with silver hair and eyes. "Your awake, that's great!" the women says with a gentle smile on her face. "Yes, I have awakened" Meiko says trying to sound funny to the stranger. "Do you feel fine? You aren't cold or anything?" she says as she walks over to Meiko. "Well I'm a bit hungry but other than that I'm fine" Meiko reply's. "Then I shall have to make something for you to eat so that you aren't hungry" says the women as she picks up the hot chocolate and disappears out the room. "Oh, you don't have too to make me anything I'll be fine" Meiko calls out to her. "No it's okay, I can make you something." she calls back.

When the women came back she was carrying a plate full of food. As the women handed it to Meiko she comments on how nice it is to have a visitor. "The pleasure's mine" Mieko says back. "So where you from?" the women brings up. Looking up from her food Mieko reply's "Not that far away from here, maybe a day's journey" "That's nice. And what's your name?" the women asks. "I'm Meiko Rei, you?" "Oyuki" "Oyuki why does that name sound familiar?" "You want to know?" The woman asks. Meiko nods in reply. "You might of heard stories about me while you where young" Oyuki says. Meiko looks confused. "I see you don't remember them, well I'm like you" "Like me?" Meiko says even more confused. "Yes like you I'm not human" . "Not human?" Meiko says uneasy. "Yes, I'm a Yuki-onna, you might say I'm a winter spirit" "And what about me? What am I?" Meiko says as she starts to stand. "You are special, your half human and half demon" Meiko starts backing up to the door. "Half demon?" she says nervously. "Yes, your father was a demon and not any demon" Oyuki says as she stands up. Reaching for doorknob, Meiko says "What do mean not any demon?". The floor under Oyuki starts to cover with ice. "What I mean is your father is Samael, one of the eight demon kings and that means your demon royalty." After finding the doorknob Meiko says "I guess that makes me a princess" before opening the door and running through it, locking it behind her.

Meiko stands there as ice starts to appear on the door. "Unlock the door, my princess" Oyuki's voice comes behinnd the door. Meiko yells back "Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin!" before turning around, grabbing her bag and running outside away from the house back into the snowstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just a little warning that there's swearing in this chapter and also that Meiko gets badly hurt._**

* * *

After the experience with Oyuki, the snowstorm died down till there was barely any weather. The dull depressing sky was replaced with radiant shining sunlight that caused the snow to glow a blinding light. Despite this Meiko could see normally. The encounter with the spirit made Meiko think about herself. "Half demon, half human; really? Well I guess that explains the tail" Meiko thought to herself as her tail danced about behind her. "I have a lot of talking to do with my mum" she growled. "And who's this Samael? I know he's supposedly my father but I've never heard of the eight demon kings. Maybe he could tell me when I get there, and if he doesn't tell me I'll beat it out of him" Meiko says as she punches the air in front of her. Meiko sighs. "Great know I'm talking rubbish, like I could ever hurt someone" A frown creeps across her face. "I wonder how mum's coping with me gone and all. I bet I'm going to be in big trouble when I next see her. I'll probably have to clean my room" this thought sends shivers through her body. "There's no way in hell I'm going to do that. The very thought of my room being clean and tidy sends shivers down my spine."

After three days of walking, Meiko had reached a cliff that was about five storeys high. "Bugger" she said. "Now what am I going to do?"Sighing she sat down and played with her tail while thinking what to do next. After a while she still didn't come up with anything. Frustrated she pulled at hair. "Ah why can't I think of anything? All I have to do is get to the bottom of the frigging cliff and then I can continue on my way, but no, I'm stuck bloody up here with no good ways to get down." she angrily growled. "HOW THE HELL DO I GET DOWN!" yelled Mieko. Just then the ground beneath her started to shake and a cracking sound was heard. Before Meiko can stand up the ground beneath gives way and Meiko along with a piece of the edge, plummet down the cliff. Contact with the ground causes a loud crash that echoes around the place.

When the dust settles Meiko is seen lying on a rock bed with blood pouring out of her head. Sitting up she screams in pain as she grabs her broken arm. Blood from her head injury trickles down her face and her tail franticly swishes beside her. "My arm! My bloody arm!" she screams between sobs. Tightly clinging to her arm, she stands up and walks up to her backpack. After searching through her backpack she finds a bandage and uses it to cover her head wound before taking a closer look at her arm. After spotting no large bumps she mentions "It's not that bad for a broken arm." A sudden itchy feeling starts coming from her head injury and the pain disappears. Confused she removes the bandage and feels where it was. The blood and the wound have been replaced with smooth healed skin with no trace of there ever being an injury. Her broken arm then starts to move under her skin causing no pain. Amazed Meiko flexes her mended arm before saying "Now I've seen it all"

After testing out her arm few times she looks around realising where she is. "How the bloody hell did I get down here?" she says before looking up at where she was sitting a few minutes ago. A huge piece of the cliff has been taken out with small boulders still falling. "I could have sworn I was up there a few moments ago." she thought to herself. Realising what had happened she says "Wait a minute are you saying I fell all the way from up there to all the way done here." she says looking up and down at the hole and the ground. Stopping halfway between the two and crossing her arms she says "I might not have thought of it and it was painful but at least I got down. I might use this technique in the future."Grabbing her stuff she continued on her journey to reach her Papa.

* * *

Please review, I would like to know what people think of the story so far and how I can improve it.


	5. Chapter 5

By now Meiko had travelled for a week. With aching feet, cold ears, a hungry stomach and no entertainment, she was seriously wondering if this trip was worth it. "I don't know if he'll even be happy to see me, or care who I am?" she thought as she trudged through the snow. "And it seems I'm getting nowhere. All I've seen is snow, snow, snow and more snow." She sighed. She started to hate the snow. It was a boring white colour with no unique features, plus it covered everything around her. "I hate snow "she moaned. A sudden gust of wind blows in her face. "And I hate the wind too" she growled. Looking down as her stomach groans she whimpers "And I'm hungry". Bursting into tears, she cries "I want to go home!" Another gust of wind blows in her face causing her to cry harder. "I want to be in my nice warm bed, sipping a hot, fresh cup of chocolate milkshake!" she continued to cry out. Not watching where she's going causes her to trip and fall on the ground. "Ow, that hurt" she moaned as she looks up. Laid in front of her is a road. "Huh, is this a road" she says looking up and down it. Suddenly a thought pops in her mind. "Wait a minute if this is a road that means…. that there must be a town or village nearby!" Jumping up with her tail wagging excitedly, "Which means warm beds!" she squeals. "Yay!" she yells before running off, following the road.

Sprinting as fast as her legs could take her and yelling "Warm beds, yes!" she finally comes face to face with a brick wall by running into it. Rubbing her nose, she looks up. She notices that if she jumped high enough she could reach the top of the wall. Before thinking she goes and does' this. Standing on the edge and using her tail to even out her balance, she looks at what was on the other side. Small wooden houses are lined up beside each other with a large, paved road in the distance. On the road are several small planes. "I bet one of those planes could get me far away from here" she thinks. A small below her calls up to her. "Hay, you" Looking down she sees a young boy of around ten. "What did you say?" Meiko asks. The boy looks annoyed. "I said, hay you, what are you doing up there?" he says. Going through her mind to say something, she says "Um, sightseeing?" The boy doesn't look like he doesn't believe her. "What, don't you believe me?" Meiko says. The boy just walks away. "That was weird" Meiko thinks before jumping down.

Before heading towards the planes, Meiko decides to look around. As she walks past a window, something inside catches her eyes. Peering in, she sees shelves of food with a counter near the front. The sight of the food causes her stomach to growl. "I forgot how hungry I was" she says. Turning away from the window, she sadly says "It's a shame I don't have any money, then I could get something." Turning around, she sees the boy from before standing in front of her. Surprised Meiko says "You again?" The boy answers back "What would you expect, I do live here" Looking annoyed Meiko says "What do you want?" "Nothing really, I just want to know something." The boy says. "And what would that be that" Meiko says. "Are you not human?" he says. Looking confused, Meiko says "Not human? What makes you think that?" Pointing to her tail, the boy says "Because you have a tail" Grabbing her exposed tail and shoving it under her shirt, she says "What tail?" The boy's face turns angry before saying "Your tail, I'm not stupid" Realising she had been caught; Meiko slumps down onto her knees. "Okay, you caught me. I'm not entirely human, what are you going to do about it?" The boy anxiously looks around before whispering to Meiko "Follow me" Surprised by what the boy says; Meiko looks at the boy confused. Sighing the boy grabs her and pulls up, before leading her away.


	6. Chapter 6

The boy led Meiko to a house that was smaller than the rest, just away from the others. It looked run down with broken windows, missing tiles and over grown bushes that grew around it. Jumping over branches and up the creaky stairs the boy took her inside. Inside was a little better than outside but it still looked bad. In the back right corner was a mouldy old mattress with large holes in it. A torn painting of a garden full of flowers, hangs above it. Snow lay on the floor under the broken windows. The place made Meiko feel uncomfortable but she was curious why the boy led her here. Speaking up Meiko says "So...why did you, bring me here?" A mouse that appears out of nowhere scurries across the dusty floor, causing Meiko to jump. When the mouse disappears as quickly as it appeared, the boy turns and faces Meiko. He stares at her hard with his dull brown eyes. A little confused Meiko says "Um, what are you doing?" Again the boy says nothing, as he leans his face in closer to her. The boy was seriously starting to freak her out. Before she could turn around and run away from the weird boy, he whispers "You're not a demon, are you?"

The Surprise from the boy speaking suddenly causes Meiko to yelp and trip backwards onto the ground. Worried, the boy asks her loudly "Are you okay?" Rubbing sore her sore behind, Meiko replies "Yeah, but why'd you have to go and scare me like that?" The boy crosses his arms angrily. "I didn't mean to scare you" he grunts. Still rubbing her behind, Meiko stands up and says sarcastically "You could have fooled me" After a while of arguing over nothing, Meiko finally asks "So why bring me here?" Looking a little calmer but with his arms still crossed, the boy replies "I wanted to ask you a something in a private place" Folding her arms with her head on an angle and one of her eyebrows up, Meiko asks "Like what?" Leaning in close to Meiko with his hand close to his mouth he whispers "Like are you a demon or not?" With an annoyed look upon her face, Meiko says "Why would I tell you?"Angrily, the boy says back "Fine don't tell me" before turning around and walking over to the back of the room. A question pops into Meiko's head. "You don't live here do you?" she says as she walks over to the boy. "What no! This is just some random place I like come to sometimes." he yells turning around to face her. "What do you think I am poor?" he adds. "Whatever" Meiko says sighing as she stands beside the boy.

Looking outside through one of the broken windows, Meiko notices that it's starting to get late. Turing back to face the boy she says "Hey, it's getting late, shouldn't you be going home?" Turing to look out the window the boy answers "Yeah, I guess" The boy starts to walk towards the door before stopping. "What about you, where are you going to stay tonight?" Meiko hadn't thought of this. "Um, I'll be staying here I guess" Whipping around the boy yells "You can't stay here, it gets cold at night." Meiko smiles as she says "I'll be fine, you go home" The boy thinks for a while before saying "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Moved Meiko says "Really? I can stay at your place tonight?" Grabbing Meiko's arm the boy says "Yeah, come on I'll show you the way." Without any second thoughts, Meiko followed him to his home.

Meiko was relieved that the boy's actual house looked nothing like the one he brought her to the first time. If the boy hadn't offered her to stay at his house, she would be having nightmares all night of mouldy beds the came after her with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Plus she would have been an icicle when she woke up since she had no blanket and that the windows were broken and letting in snow. Yes she was glad that she was staying the night in the house that the boy now brought her to. Its garden was well kept with pruned, evenly cut shrubs and no branches were scattered across the path. The windows were intact and well cleaned. No threatening sound of the house suddenly collapsing came from it either, and finally a warm, welcoming light, glowed inside it. The sight brought tears to her eyes. "Why are you crying?" the boy suddenly says looking up at her. Shaking her head, Meiko says "It's nothing; it just reminds me of my home." The boy just keeps walking like she had said nothing. When they got to the front door, Meiko was told by the boy "Stay here, I'll ask if it's okay for you to stay here tonight."

Soon the boy returned. "It's okay with my sister, as long as you don't do anything suspicious." The boy said to Meiko. Looking confused Meiko says "Sister? What about your parents?" Looking down at his feet the boy answers "My parents died a few years ago, so my sister takes care of me" "Oh" Meiko says feeling a little bad about herself. Quickly the boy looks up. "Do you want me to show you where you can sleep?" Meiko looks at the boy surprised at how fast he got over his parents deaths. "Um, yeah, I guess" Meiko says before once again being grabbed and led by the boy, this time into the house. Pointing to a door the boy says "You can stay in there" He then points to another door. "That's the bathroom. You can have a shower if you want" he says before gesturing that Meiko smelled by holding his nose. Annoyed Meiko says "Yeah, Yeah, I know I smell" Smiling the boy runs down the hallway and into a room yelling "See you tomorrow morning!"

Meiko watched the boy disappear in the room before opening the bathroom door. "Planning on having a bath are you?" a voice behind Meiko says. Turning around Meiko comes face to face with a woman. The woman had light brown hair that was tied into a bun. She wore a white t-shirt that had the peace symbol on it. She also wore a long skirt that went down to her knees and large, fluffy slippers. "Well are you or aren't you?" the woman asked again. "Are you talking to me?" Meiko asks. Not amused the woman says "Yes, I'm talking to you" Swallowing nervously Meiko says "Um, yeah, if you don't mind" "In that case you'll be needing this" the woman says as she chucks a towel at Meiko. Looking down at the towel Meiko says "Um, thanks, I think" The woman sneers before turning around and walking away. "This whole family is strange" Meiko thought to herself while she closed the door behind her. Meiko slipped out of her smelly clothes and into a running shower. The warm, rushing water removed the filth that clung to her skin and the sweet smelling shampoo returned the shine to her hair. When she was finished having a bath she was squeaky clean and smelt of peppermint. After drying herself off with the towel the woman gave her, she put on her pyjamas, which was a short night gown with a large, red bow around the collar. Yawning, Meiko went into the room she was told she was allowed to sleep in and thumped down into the queen sized bed. Smiling, she says "Finally a nice warm bed" and falls asleep.

The next day, when Meiko woke up she found the clothes that she wore yesterday, clean and folded at the end of the bed. Yawning she got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and change into yesterday's clothes. After brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she packed, she went downstairs and towards the kitchen where the smell of food being cooked was coming from. When she enters the room, the lady from before is cooking by the oven. Rubbing her eyes Meiko says "Ah, morning" Without looking around the woman says "Morning" Yawning Meiko sits down at the table, and fiddles with her fork while she waits for the food to finish cooking. Before the food is ready the boy comes down from upstairs and comes into the kitchen. "Good, morning everyone" he says. The woman turns around with a smile on her face. "Good morning Roy" Looking up Meiko says "Is that your name, Roy?" The woman looks at Meiko with an angry face. "Do you have a problem with it? The threatening look on the woman's face causes Meiko to answers nervously "No, I just didn't know his name till now" The woman grunts before continuing cooking. Meiko then realises something. Turning around she sees that Roy has sat next to her and is staring directly at her. "Why are you staring at me?" she asks Roy. Leaning in close to her, he whispers "You do know your tail is out" Slowing looking down, Meiko sees her tail wrapped around one of the tables legs.

Meiko slaps her hand onto her face. "Damn it!" Looking at Meiko the woman says "What?" Waving her hand towards the woman, Meiko says "Nothing" Thinking for a while the woman then goes back to what she was doing. While the woman wasn't looking Meiko quietly grabs her tail and shoves it under her shirt. "So have you heard the news?" Roy suddenly says. "What news?" Meiko asks curiously. "The news that's coming from Japan" Roy says. Meiko shakes her head. Sighing Roy says "People have been seeing things" Leaning in Meiko asks "What things?" "Demons, there has been a lot of activity recently. People say that their looking for something." Roy says. "Looking for what?"Meiko says as the woman places the food on the table. "Stop talking, it's time to eat." She says. Before Meiko could hear an answer from Roy he starts to eat, leaving Meiko to think about what the demons would be desperately looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Breakfast took longer than Meiko thought it would. Roy would keep asking questions and the woman that Meiko assumed was Roys' older sister, kept staring at her with a look upon her face that really made her uncomfortable. When Meiko was given a plate of food, she didn't hesitate to gulp it down before anyone else had even grabbed their cutlery. For breakfast they had scrambled eggs, golden brown pancakes with maple syrup and crunchy toast that was burnt around the edges. Leaning back, Meiko watched the other two finish their breakfast before jumping up and eagerly grabbing their empty plates, much to their protests. After chucking the plates into the sink, Meiko turned around to face them.

"Well, that breakfast was the best I've had in my entire life" she says as she sits back into her seat. "Does that mean you normally eat garbage?" Roy's older sister says. "Garbage, why would you think that?" Meiko says confused about what the woman said. With the same disgusted face the woman says back "Because your scum, scum that shouldn't have ever came in this house" The woman's hurtful words made Meiko feel multiple emotions, mostly hurt and sadness, but among them was a new one that she had never felt before. It was a burning feeling that she felt all the way through her bodie. Out of the blue, Roy raises his voice "She's not scum, if anything she's the opposite of scum" Turning around, Meiko sees Roy standing with an angry look on his face. His eyes locked on to his sisters. With the same look on her face, his sister says "Don't talk to me like that" Quickly yelling back Roy says "Well don't talk to her like that!" With that he grabs Meiko by the arm and storms out of the house with her.

A few minutes later, when they reach the centre of the town he lets go of Meiko. Following close behind him, Meiko whispers "Thank you, for standing up for me" Whispering back, Roy says "It was nothing" Looking down at her feet Meiko asks "So why does she think I'm scum?" Roy shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, but she shouldn't say stuff like that to you" Looking back up, Meiko says "It's okay, I don't blame her for thinking it" Roy suddenly stops in his tracks causing Meiko to run into him. "Why'd you stop? She asks. Looking up at Meiko he says "What do mean you don't blame her? She talked about you as if you were a piece of shit" Twiddling her thumbs together and looking into the side distance, Meiko replays back "I don't know, I just don't blame her I guess" Shaking his head, Roy says "Your weird, you know" Puffing up her cheeks "So what if I am?" Scratching his head "Ah, never mind"`

Stoping for a moment, Roy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue hair tie. "Here" he says handing it to Meiko. Staring at it Meiko says "What is it?" Surprised, Roy says "It's a hair tie, you tie your hair up with it" "Oh" Meiko says as she ties her hair up with it. "Where'd you get it?" A cheeky smile creeps across his face. "I stole it from my sisters room, don't tell her" Giggling Meiko replies "Don't worry, I won't tell her. By the way why did you get it for me?" Roy turns around quickly and continues walking. Meiko runs to catch up before saying "Hey, I asked you a question" Still walking, Roy's head turns around "I got it for you because your hair's all over the place." Rolling her eyes "Whatever"

The two wondered around town for some time. Stopping now and then for Roy to tell Meiko some history of a building they came across. To Roy it was a great honour to tell someone the history of his home but to Meiko it was boring. Roy walked proudly with his head held high while Meiko walked slowly behind him constantly yawing. Turning around Roy says with a cheery look on his face "Are you tired of something?" Rubbing her eyes "No, I'm fine" Roy's face turns sour "Then why do you keep yawning?" Meiko nervously looks around for something to change the subject. She spots the planes off in the distance. "Oh, um, what's up with the planes? I didn't think a place like this would have any" Turning to look at the planes Roy says "Oh, the planes have been here since I was born. Every week they fly to some place that's south of here. They kinda attract tourists to this place too, occasionally." Meiko stared at the planes in the distance. "When do they next leave?" she asks. Roy thinks for a while before saying "This evening I think, why?" Shaking her head before turning around, "It's nothing" He eyed her for a while before continuing walking with Meiko behind. "So tell me what exactly you are? It's not like humans have tails." he asked continuing to walk. "Damn it, I forgot he knows about the tail" Meiko thought to herself. "Oh, ah, I'm a ..." Meiko tried to think of an answer to say. Then an idea popped into her head. "How about I ask you a question first and then I might tell you; How's that?" she asked Roy. "Ask away then" he replied. "What do you know about the demon King Samael?" Meiko waited for an answer. "Well..." Roy started to say. "I know he's the demon king of time...oh and he's the son of Satan." Meiko froze in her spot. "The son of... Satan?" Roy stopped too. "Yeah, he's demon royalty, you could say. Are you okay" he says when he sees Meiko's face. Meiko nods slowly before life returns to her like nothing had happened.

"So now will you answer my question?" Roy asks hopping he will finally get the truth out of her. Meiko hangs her head down. "Okay, I'll tell you" Roy jumps up in the air full of joy and walks up close to Meiko. Meiko continues "Well; I'm half human and half ..." Meiko cuts off halfway. Roy uses his hands to tell her to continue. "And I'm half... demon" Meiko looks at Roy's face to see if there's any fear or anger, but all she sees is Roy scratching his head. "That's all? I thought you were a demon from the beginning, but I thought there would be more to it than that" A nervous smile creeps across Meiko's face. "Yeah, you might think that" Roy realises she's not telling him everything. "There's more isn't there" Meiko sadly nods her head. "You might say I demon royalty." Roy's face drops open. Meiko continues "You see my dad is Samael, the demon king of time" "Doesn't that mean you're..." Roy starts to say. "Yes" Meiko says "I'm Satan's granddaughter."


	8. Chapter 8

Roy seemed afraid of Meiko after she reviled her demon heritage. Standing back, he looked into her eyes, looking for any sign that this was some sort of joke but all he saw was the serious face of Meiko looking back at him. Meiko hoped that his opinion about her was still the same and that he didn't care who her relatives were; but sadly she saw no sign of the respect he had for her anymore. To him she was now a common demon, a monster, a threat. Reaching out to him, Meiko tried to appear friendly like she had always been. The closing in hands of Meiko caused Roy to stagger backwards into a wall of a building. Snow fell from roof onto the ground beside him in a small pile. Seeing that this was making things Meiko stopped trying to reach out to him and tried to talk to him. "Roy, are you okay? Why are you scared of me? I won't hurt you, why would I? Your my first ever friend. There's no way I would hurt you" Meiko was praying that Roy would remember how close they were to each other. Roy closes his eyes and shakes his head side to side as if he's in some sort of bad dream. "It can't be true. There is no way that this can be real." He says to himself.

"What can't be true?" Meiko says inching closer to Roy unnoticed.

"That you are related to the evilest thing in all creation." Roy suddenly yells at her.

"What's the evilest thing in all creation?" Mieko asks unsure of what he's talking about.

Roy laughs slightly crazy. "You have to be joking! I can't believe you don't know who it is! It's Satan! He's the evilest and most powerful demon to have ever come from Gehenna! Everyone knows that, especially other demons!" Roy continued to laugh.

Meiko's cheeks blushed red from embarrassment. She felt stupid for not knowing something that everyone else in the world seemed to know about. Meiko tried to hide her embarrassment from view by covering her face with her hand. Roy stopped laughing and became more serious like. For a while they stood there. Roy watched every movement she made and Meiko peered at him through her fingers. Eventually Meiko took her hand off her face and looked directly at Roy. There was one thing she didn't understand.

"How come...you seemed okay with me being a demon until I told what demon I was related too?" she asked slightly leaning to the side.

Before Roy could open his mouth a loud boom echoed through the air and a sudden pain shot through her left arm. Meiko slowly looked down at the place it was coming from. Her whole left arm was covered in fresh blood and a gaping hole with something hard and silver coloured inside it. More fresh blood oozed out of the wound as Meiko clutched her arm trying not to cry from the pain. Meiko looked at the direction at where the bullet had come from. Her eyes opened wide in shock when she saw Roy's older sister standing with a gun in her hand pointed at her. Like before she felt an itchy feeling as her fresh wound healed, pushing out the used bullet head that fell to the snow covered ground. Fresh blood still clung to her hand as she let go of her arm.

Roy's sister shifted the gun towards Meiko's head. "Get away from my brother or I'll shoot you in the head. I hope you stay still so we can find out if your whole head will grow back you lowlife scum" Roy's sister says with a sickening look on her face just begging to shoot her again. Meiko slowly walked backwards away from Roy. Keeping her eyes locked onto hers. Roy ran to his sister's side and clung to the back of her, hiding from Meiko's view. Roy's sister quickly looked down at her brother to make sure he was okay. A slight nod told her he was. Looking back up at Meiko, Roy's sister began to walk creep closer to her. Forever keeping the gun pointed at her, ready to shot at the slightest movement. When she was breath away from Meiko she stuck the gun under Meiko's chin causing her head to tilt upwards.

"I would really wish like to shoot your brains out right here and right now so I don't recommend you trying anything." She said playing with a piece of Meiko's hair. Meiko didn't dare blink and stood as still as possible. Roy's sister sneered before knocking Meiko across the head with the gun causing her to fall on to the ground slightly dazed.

"You know I've sent word of your existence to the Knights of The True Cross Order, and they sounded a little curious about you. By now they would have sent a handful of exorcists to come take care of you and hopefully I won't hear from you ever again." Roy's sister said as she crouched down to Meiko. The smile on the woman's face burned a bad memory into Meiko's mind. Once again she aimed her gun at Meiko's head. Its polished silver shined in the light. Meiko turned her head slightly to look at Roy. When her eyes met his he turned his head away in shame.

"Hey, don't you dare look at my brother!" his sister yelled shoving the gun into Meiko's face. "You dare look at him with those evil eyes I'll…" she started before be cut off by Meiko.

"Or you'll shoot by brains out, I think I get the idea" Meiko looked up at her. Her face went sour with anger as she gritted her teeth together. A silent growl came from her.

"You little cow, I think I should teach you a lesson" she said as she reached under Meiko shirt and painful pulled out her tail. A wicked smile crept across her face again. "I don't know that much about demons, but I do know that they have very sensitive tails, which when not well hidden can be a problem." Her hand gripped tighter holding Meiko's tail. The sudden pain causes Meiko to slightly yelp. The woman's face became disappointed.

"Don't tell me that's all? Maybe I should try something; more painful?" with this she shot it. Meiko screamed loudly. Her tail shook around violently, wrapping itself around the woman's arm. Tears started to form at Meiko's eyes. While the woman was distracted from laughing her head off, Meiko bit down into her foot with her razor sharp canines. The woman jumped up in pain and dropped the gun. Meiko got up and started to run. Seeing Meiko making a run for it, the woman bends down and picks the gun up. Then begins shooting at Meiko. Despite covering her head, Meiko gets shot in her right shoulder. Ignoring the pain Meiko uses all the strength she has left to jump up onto the nearest roof. Clinging onto her shoulder, she walks across the roof and jumps down on the other side.

Hearing the woman's footsteps in the snow come towards her, Meiko desperately looks for a door. She spots one not far away and quickly runs to up to it. Knocking on it three times she yells "Roy's home!" Just as she opens the door, Roy's sister comes around the corner. Taking a quick glance over at her, Meiko walks through the door and slams it shut behind her. Slumping down onto the ground she looks at her wounded tail. Her once glossy black fur is now covered in a thick coating of blood. She sees where the bullet entered and by the looks of it, it went straight through her tail. Wiping the woman's blood of her mouth she stands up and heads towards the room she slept in and grabs her bag. She then quickly goes down stairs takes some food from the kitchen before going to the front door. Sadly she knocks on the door three times before saying quietly "Airport" and walks through.

* * *

Hopped you like it. Sorry if this chapter seems a little dark and if I made Roy's sister act like an insane woman. I was watching a crime movie while writing. Plan on doing a new chapter soon! Until then, see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Meiko sat quietly in the corner of the room. Somehow after being attacked by the crazy sister of Roy, she had snuck onto a plane unseen. The cargo hold, where she was now was filled with crates with unknown items inside them. From them came a sweet smell that tickled Meiko's nose. The cold, metal walls creaked with every movement of the plane, as it flew through strange new lands the Meiko had never been to before. By now the gunshot wounds on her body had healed, but the pain from her tail still lingered in her mind. Meiko cradled it near her chest to keep it warm from the cold surroundings. Dry blood covered half of Meiko's clothes and multiple holes were found on them. Meiko could still taste the blood of Roy's sister on her tongue. It's slightly bitter flavour was hated by her. She hated the memory the memory of a gun being pointed at her with an intention to shoot and the betrayal of a friend; her first she had ever had. She also remembered the terrifying smile of her attacker looking down at her. A large bump from the plane snapped her out of all the bad memories.

Meiko brought her sore legs up to her body. Ever since she jumped up to the roof of the house, they had been aching and they complained about moving around. How she jumped that high in the first place made her wonder. A normal human wouldn't be able to make it, but Meiko wasn't entirely human was she. "It must be because I'm part demon" Meiko said, shoving the idea out of her mind for the time being. The sweet smell from the crates cause Meiko's stomach to groan, reminding her just how hungry she was. Reaching into her stuffed backpack, Meiko brings out a small packet of dried fruit that she had 'borrowed' from Roy's kitchen. Shoving a handful of dried fruit into her mouth, Meiko goes through what food she has left. Including the packet of dried fruit, she has two energy bars and a tin of tuna. Sighing she tells herself that when she gets to Japan she's going to get some more food.

After packing away all the food, including the dried fruit, she decides to see what's inside the crates to see what's making them smell sweet. Walking up to the nearest crate, she attempts to open it, but finds the lid is nailed down. In an angry frustration she kicks it and returns to her lonely corner. For a long time she does nothing but fiddle with her hair and tail. She finds the long flight extremely boring. Just as she's about to attempt at opening another crate, the plane starts to shake violently. While clinging onto her bag and a part of the plane, Meiko nervously looks around as everything else starts to float in the air. All of a sudden the plane leans to the right and everything (including Meiko) falls down and tumbles to the lower side. After emerging from all the crates, Meiko staggers to the door that leads to the passenger part of the plane. Grabbing the door, the plane leans to the left causing Meiko to fall once again. Just as Meiko looks up from amongst the crates the plane goes dead silent before tilting straight down.

The plane picks up speed as it plummets to the ground. The lights flicker on and off as Meiko floats to the back of the plane. Seeing her bag, Meiko reaches out to grab it before the plane goes limp and crashes into a body of water. The plane quickly fills with water as it sinks downwards. Meiko desperately looks for a way out as the water rises to her face. She manages to gulp some air before being covered in the cold, dark water.

All around her the crates drift and the time to get out shortens. Meiko swims down to the door and pulls at it. When it opens she quickly swims through it into the passenger part. Everything is dark and seeing is difficult from the salty water that burns Meiko's eyes. Using her hands she feels herself around to the front of the plane and searches the side for the large door that could save her life. When her hand brushes against the handle she grabs it and pulls with all her might. When it fails to open, Meiko searches for another way out.

Meiko's lungs start to hurt. She can't hold her breath for much longer. Her lungs bursting for air she swims to a window and tries to smash it open with her elbow. After several thuds a loud crack answers Meiko's prays. Braking through it she squeezes her body past it and dramatically swims to the surface. Meiko gulps air continually, returning oxygen to her body. She never thought she'd be so happy to see the sky in her life. After a moments rest, she starts to kick her way to land that's in the distance.

* * *

On the beach the kids kicked the ball around. The scorching sun's rays burning their soft skin. Constant war cries are yelled at each other as they kick the ball to each other. In the shade, their parents watch their game. A refreshing cool wind makes everyone forget about their bright red skin. The oceans blue waves wash shells of all kinds up the beach. A few kids leave the game to collect them. One of the kids looks out at the ocean and spots something pink drifting towards the shore. Curious he calls out to his friends and points in its direction. Soon a whole crowd of people are staring at it, wondering what it is.

When it comes close to the shore a couple of people go to investigate what it is. From a few metres away they stop. Exhausted Meiko looks up and notices a group of people staring at her with eye open wide. Standing up, Meiko wraps her arms around her body and walks towards the shore, the people part way for her as they continue to stare. When they look back at her after she passes them they notice her tail swinging around behind her and stagger backwards in shock.

The cool air wouldn't usually bother Meiko but because she's soaking wet she finds herself freezing. Walking past the crowd of people that whisper amongst them, Meiko thumps down in the sand and lies on her back. Everyone on the beach talk's about the pink girl with the tail that came out of the water. Meiko ignores everyone as she relaxes in the Sun as it dry's her clothes. The salty cool air blows through her hair and the hot sand warms her up. Halfway through her relaxation on the beach, two men wearing long black cloaks stood near her blocking out the sun. Looking up with one eye open Meiko says "Do you mind getting out of the sun? I'm trying to enjoy myself". They pull out a gun and point it at her. Closing her eye, Meiko sighs "Not again"

One of the two men begins speaking. "By order of the Knights of the True Cross you are to come with us"

Meiko opens both of her eyes and stands up, dusting the sand off of her. Looking up with a cheeky smile on her face she says slowly "How…about…no?"

Reaming the gun at her they both say "Then we will take you by force."

Yawning Meiko replies "Boring, how about a chase?" And with this she takes off, sprinting down the beach with the two men chasing her. During the chase, Meiko notices that they aren't shooting at her even though the gun is there and ready. This time, instead of dodging bullets she's dodging kids and their beach balls. Meiko begins to find it hard to run in the sand and with two men gaining on her, she runs off the beach and onto a road. This, she finds is much better to run on but with the lack of people around her the men start shooting at her.

Realising why they weren't shooting in the first place, Meiko says to herself "Ah, so that's why" Turning into a corner, Meiko runs into a dead end. Turning around she realises it's too late to run back because both of the men have caught up with her. As they approach with the gun pointed at her, she sighs and flings her hands up saying "Okay, you caught me. Do what you want" While there're distracted talking to each other about whether or not this is a trap, Meiko quietly jumps up onto the roof of the building beside her. When the two men realise she's gone they leave to look for her somewhere else. Meiko watched as the two men walked away. When they were out of sight she complemented herself on how well she can jump.

Soon it was dark and all the lights came on. Looking down at the city, Meiko comments on how pretty it is with all the glowing lights. Turning her head, Meiko gasps when she sees a huge mountain of buildings. Meiko stared at it with her twinkling eyes. On top of all the other buildings was a large palace like building that Meiko found was her favourite. Deciding she'd go explore it tomorrow, Meiko curls up and falls asleep on the roof just as a pink limousine goes through it's gate.


	10. Chapter 10

The unfamiliar sounds of the city woke the sleeping Meiko. Large rings were wrapped around her tired pink eyes from an early morning. It was barely dawn and already the streets were bustling with people and traffic. Meiko rolled down to edge of the roof before peaking over it with tired eyes. Looking down she saw no signs of the two men from before. Who were the Knights of the True cross order anyway? Meiko had never heard of them before and what did they want her for? Had she done something wrong and was now in trouble, not that she was already in trouble in the first place. She kept thinking what her mother was going to be like when she saw her again. The look of her mother's angry face popped up in her mind. Boy was she going to get it. It wasn't like her mum to be forgiving too. Every time she did something bad or cheeky she was sent to her room or was punished by cleaning the house. A long, silent growl came from Meiko's stomach, signalling that it was time to eat.

Rolling back over, she scanned the surface of the roof for her backpack. Confused to why it wasn't there, she suddenly remembered where she last saw it. "Dammit, don't tell me I left it at the beach" she groaned as she looked down to see if might have fallen off the edge. It wasn't there. "Shit, I did leave it at the beach. That's just my luck. Now I have no food or clothes. I guess I could go back and look for it; but those two men are probably there looking for me" Frustrated Meiko bites the tip of her tongue causing it to slightly bleed. Spitting the blood out of her mouth she jumps over the edge to the ground. Standing up she says "I guess I'll have to find something to eat" Before heading off she realises her tail isn't hidden. Looking down she sees it tightly wrapped around her leg as if to say "Don't stick me under you shirt" Rolling her eyes, Meiko pulls it lose and shoves it under her shirt, where it tightly squeezes the air out of her fragile body like a python. Gasping for breath she pulls it out from under her shirt in defeat. A cheerful wag comes from it as Meiko continues on her way.

Now that she wasn't been chased, Meiko had a good chance to observe the structure of the city's buildings. They didn't look like any buildings she had seen before. They were tall; almost three stories high and they were very dull looking. Maybe if they were pink or yellow they were look okay but they were a boring, lifeless grey colour that sucked the life out of anyone that walked pasted them. Meiko felt kinda sorry for those who had to live in them. Surely they hated their houses. Being surrounded by dull buildings Meiko found she was slightly depressed from them. Everyone around her also looked sad and depressed. They walked close to the tall depressing buildings with their faces looking like all the life had been sucked out of them. So far Meiko wasn't enjoying the city.

She hated it more when a car drove past her and a puddle of water almost splashed onto her. Luckily she dogged it in the last minute. Large storm clouds hang in the sky, threating to start raining down on everything. Meiko found the sight of them confusing considering it was so hot the day before. "Where did they come from? There wasn't a cloud in sight yesterday" Meiko thought to herself. Despite the miserable appearance of the city, the place was full of lovely, delicious smells that made Meiko lick her lips or imagine what the smell was coming from. There were spicy smells, sweet smells, bitter smells and all sorts of smells that filled Meiko's nose. Their aroma lightens up Meiko from her depression from the buildings and causes her tail to wag excitedly like a dog when it's happy. The movement of her wagging tail attracts the attention of the passing crowds of people. Some stop and stare; some point and mumble to each other and some think they're going crazy.

Ignoring the people behind her, Meiko wanders into a small shop where a particular sweet smell comes from. Upon opening the brown wooden door Meiko finds herself in a room full of colours and different shapes. From all around the room, new smells come but Meiko forgets about them all when she returns to following the smell that led her there. The smell leads her to another door near the back of the room with the words 'storage written' on it. Slowly poking her head around the door, Meiko finds herself in another brightly coloured room that's not that different from the first. The only difference is that everything is stacked on shelves that touch the ceiling. Before walking through someone taps on Meiko's shoulder causing her to jump up and hit her head. Meiko rubs her sore head as she turns around to see who it is. "Can I help you with anything?" a short, old man asks Meiko. A slight wheezing comes from him as he breathes as he waits for an answer. "Um," Meiko says, trying to come up with something to say. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to tell me your name?" the man says as he notices Meiko looking a little confused.

"Oh, um Meiko" she says as she walks back to the centre of the first room. The man follows her. "Meiko, such a lovely name, so are here for some candy?"

"C-candy, what's that?" Meiko says feeling like an idiot.

"Candy, haven't you heard of it before?" the man says a little surprised. Meiko shakes her head to tell him she hasn't. "Well would you like to try some?" Meiko's face lightens up. "R-really?"

"Sure why not. Take your pick and I'll let you have it" A warm smile comes from the man. "I don't have any money?" Meiko says feeling a little guilty. "Don't worry you can pay me next time if you want. You seem like a nice girl so I'll trust you "Meiko thanks him before looking at her choices. When one catches her eye she asks the man what type of candy it is. "Why that's gum. You chew it and blow bubbles." Satisfied with it, Meiko chooses the gum and after thanking the man once again, leaves.

* * *

Uh, why does this chapter seem to suck to me? Anyway I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to be posted but I had serious writers block. Every time I tried to write something I'd get frustrated and leave. I also didn't help when I kept getting distracted. *looks down at pet cat Meow-Meow* Yes I'm talking about you fuzz ball. So yeah, if it weren't for everyone begging for a next chapter it would have taken a lot longer to write, but when I read all the reviews I told myself "I'll do it for them" *heroic pose* Well that's all, hoped you liked it. Oh and new I'm starting on the next chapter for 'Dark Angel' for those who are reading it and the next chapter for this will hopefully be a lot better and maybe Meiko will meet her dad. I don't know yet so until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Meiko hummed a cheerful tune as she walked down the street where other people walked past her. She was enjoying her day so far. No one had ruined it yet for her and she was hoping no one would. It had rained a little, earlier in the day and small puddles where placed here and there along the path and road. The large gloomy cloud still hung in the sky but it appeared to be slowly moving away in some direction.

Reaching into her pocket, Meiko brought out some of the candy the man had given her and chucked it into her mouth. She liked this candy, the way it tasted as she chewed; the sweetness of it and even the colour which was a nice pink. She still had plenty of it left but at the rate she was eating it, she wouldn't have any more my tonight. That reminded her about something. Where was she going to sleep tonight? She couldn't sleep on a roof like the night before, not in this weather. She didn't even know anyone who lived here that would be willing to let her stay the night inside their house.

She also had to be ready in case those two men appeared. With the looks everyone was giving her as she past them, it wouldn't be too long before they found out where she was. After chewing for a while, Meiko swallowed and reached for another piece of candy, before bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry, I …." Meiko stopped when she saw who she had run into. It was one of the two men who chased her. Meiko sort of saw this coming as she turned and ran before the man could process who she was. Suddenly realising it was the girl he was looking for he yelled, "Hey you stop there!" and chased after her. The heart in Meiko's chest thumped hard and fast as she raced in front of the man who was chasing her. She hadn't forgotten about the other man but he was nowhere in sight and Meiko wasn't comfortable about this.

All of a sudden Meiko ran into someone else, who grabbed her by the arm. Meiko didn't have to look at their face to know it was the other man. Meiko desperately tugged away from the man but he had a strong grip on her and wouldn't let go. Soon the other man joined them and grabbed Meiko's other arm.

"Let go of me!" Meiko yelled trying to fight of tears. She was scared. What where they going to do with her? Yesterday they were shooting at her and now they were trying to hold onto her. Thinking fast Meiko stood hard on one of their feet and when they let her go as they groaned in pain, she pulled her other arm free of the other man's grip and began to run again. This time they did shoot at her and she felt a small pinch in her back.

Meiko looked back at where the two men where and saw that they weren't chasing her, but she didn't stop. When she was a far distance away from them she turned into a back alley and hid behind a large dumpster. Meiko pressed herself against the cold wall, waiting for the two men's voices as they came around the corner after her, but none came.

Relieved that they had given up on the chase, Meiko reached behind her to where the bullet had hit, but was surprised when she found a small casing injected into her. Confused about what it was Meiko started to feel drowsy and felt herself falling to sleep. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes were the two men walking around the corner into the alley where she was.

Meiko dreamt she was back home with her mother. She was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through old photos that belonged to her mother. "Mum, why aren't there any photos of Papa in here?" Meiko said as she looked up at her mother. Meiko's mum smiled at her and sat down beside her. "Because he's not part of our family" Meiko tilted her head. "What do you mean?" Her mother placed her hand on her head and cupped her chin. "I mean he belongs to another" Before anything else happened Meiko woke up and found herself in a small room lying on a couch.

She was still to drowsy to move around but she could see the two men standing beside her as they talked to someone she couldn't see. "We don't know what to do with her. She doesn't seem to be a full demon. She's possibly a Halfling." One of the two men said.

"Okay, I'll deal with her. You may go now" said a voice that didn't belong to anyone she knew, but it sounded vaguely familiar like an old memory. The two men bowed before they left the room and Meiko was left alone with the stranger. Awake more; Meiko tilted her head to see the person who owned the voice that she didn't completely recognise. The person was on the other side of the room closing the door behind the two men.

He wore a very unusual outfit that looked like old formal clothes. He had short purple hair and a large top hat that was resting on top of his head. Turning around the man looked at the half awake Meiko and said "Ah, your awake, that's good" Meiko sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?" The man walked up beside her handed her a glass of water.

"You're in my office which is located in the True Cross Academy." Meiko took the drink and had a sip. It was cold as it went down her throat, and it seemed to wake her up completely.

"True Cross Academy, is that some sort of school?" Meiko asked. The man nodded. Suddenly all her thoughts returned to her as she jumped up of the couch. "Wait what happened? Where are those two men who were chasing me and who are you?" Meiko asked him quickly. The man smiled before answering her.

"You were tranquilized and brought to me by those two men. I must say they had a lot of trouble catching you and my name is Mephisto Pheles. Now may I ask you a question?" he asked her. Meiko nodded to tell him he could. "Are you by any chance the child of a demon and a human?" Meiko gasped.

"How do you know that?" Mephisto chuckled.

"I think it's something I should know considering I'm your biological father" Meiko looked at him, searching for any sign this was some sort of joke, but all she saw was him staring back at her.

"Papa?" Meiko asked. Once again the man chuckled and then nodded telling her that he was. "Papa!" Meiko yelled as she ran into his arms. He seemed surprised about her hugging him.

"Now, may I ask where your mother is?" Meiko happiness drained from her face as she stood back. She looked down the ground and kicked with her foot.

"She's…back home in Alaska. I sort of came here without asking her; but please don't send me back. I've been through a lot just so I could visit you." She looked up waiting for an answer. Mephisto sighed.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to," Meiko smiled. "But you have to join a special class for children like you" Meiko nodded I agreement, too happy to care as long as she could stay.

* * *

_Well Meiko's met her dad at last and I've finally caught up with Demon-Princess-Astarte's story Demon Training. In the next chapter she should meet Rin,Yukio and some of her classmates. Well bye bye for now. See you at the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**_I only own Meiko._**

Meiko looked around. Her 'Papa' hold told her that there was a class for kids like her somewhere that she was supposed to join but she couldn't find. She had looked for what seemed forever around her father's massive school, with its large dorms and many fancy classrooms; but what she was looking for was a group of half-breeds like her. Her 'Papa' had already left by the time she had woken up after sleeping the night on a large pink couch in her father's office. All that he had left her was a note saying "I'll see you at class". Now she was completely lost in this labyrinth of rooms and hallways. Already she had accidently walked in on other classes that weren't the one she was looking for. "Papa's probably worried about me by now" Meiko thought to herself as she walked around a corner. "I wonder what everyone else will be like?" Meiko grabbed a handful gum out of the pouch hanging out of her pants pocket and chucked it all in her mouth. By now she had formed a bad habit of chewing gum and she would keep finding herself reaching into the pouch for more. Her 'Papa' didn't seem to care anyway, although that might change if he found out she had dropped a piece of gum down the side of the couch. Meiko smiled. She couldn't wait till she saw his face when he did find it.

Turning a corner Meiko found herself looking down a short hallway that ended at a dead end. "I don't believe it, this place is a maze" Meiko said a little annoyed. She stopped and thought what to do next. After a short period of time she decided she would look for a student and ask them for directions, but this turned into a problem when she couldn't find one. Sighing she sat down on the floor and curled her tail around her. It too felt annoyed due to the current events. Meiko watched it lazily as it flicked around like a cats if it was irritated. She then thought about calling her 'papa' but then remembered that she didn't have a phone. Frustrated she grabbed some more gum hoping that chewing it would ease her mind. Meiko found that it helped a little but she still felt frustrated. Then all of a sudden she heard voices. From what she cloud tell they were coming closer. Curious as to who they cloud be, Meiko crawled to the corner and slowly peeked around it. She saw a small group of people that was made up of two boys and two girls.

Finding enough courage Meiko called out to them. When they stopped she said "Uh, hi, um can you guys help me? I'm lost" while her tail nervously twitched behind her. One of the boys finally noticed her and walked up to her. As he got closer she noticed he had brown hair and blue eyes and several moles on his face. When he was a few steps away from her he held out a hand in a friendly gesture. "Hi there. Did you say you were lost?" he said with a friendly smile. Taking his hand, he helped Meiko off the ground. "Uh yeah, I'm looking for this class but I'm completely lost" Meiko said as she peered past him to the rest of the group. The other boy had black hair and blue eyes also but where a different type of blue and he was carrying some red thing on his back. One of the girls had wavy light blue hair that fell to her knees and appeared to go purple at the spike tips. She wore a purple sweater dress that reached her mid-thigh and showed her shoulders with a black belt, black and light blue striped stockings and black combat boots. She also had light purple eyes. The other girl however had two wolf ears and a white fluffy tail. She wore some uniform with chains covering it.

Remembering that she was asked a question Meiko quickly replied back. "Uh yeah, I'm supposed to be in this special class for people like me. Do you know where it is because you would be so helpful to me right now" Meiko said as she anxiously waited for an answer. The boy seemed to think a little before turning back to the group. Looking at the other boy he said "Do you think she's meant to be in the same class as Miss Hantā and Miss Tsukino, Rin?" The boy who Meiko assumed as Rin scratched his chin before replying "I'm not sure but I think so" The boy then turned back to Meiko. "Me and my brother think that we know which class you're looking for. Where going there right now so if you want you could come with us?" Meiko didn't hesitate to say yes and soon found herself walking with the group.

Meiko was led outside the buildings and into a small forest just beside the school. Meiko walked behind them as she looked around, trying to memorise the way to get here. While looking she spotted some small birds singing in a tree top. When she stopped moving they flew away. When she turned back the group had gone ahead of her so she had to run to catch up. Just as she caught up with them she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere. It sounded like someone was yelling and they didn't sound too happy. Then from up ahead she saw a bright purple glow coming through the trees. Before she got to see what it was, the boy wearing glasses called out. "Sir Pheles?" he said quickly followed by Rin saying "Yo clown! You out here?"

Walking up beside the other two girls, Meiko finally got to see how they were talking to. "Oh, hello Astarte-chan." The boy with glasses said as he bowed politely. Meiko looked at the person he was talking to. It was a tall woman with dark purple hair and matching eyes. She had a long black furred tail with a violet tuft at the end and behind her was a group of teenagers. All of them were looking at Meiko and the others. "Don't tell me this lot are students?" Astarte asked sounding a little annoyed to Meiko.

"We found them wandering around the academy looking for you for your class." Rin said. Meiko blushed feeling a tiny bit embarrassed since was reminded she got lost coming here.

"I think I'm gonna have to split it in half if I get any more." Astarte said as she started walking forward. "Alright, I need your names, who you are kin of, abilities, if you're a half demon or full or human and any familiars you may be able to summon." She said. Meiko stepped back not wanting to go first and so the first one to step forward was Miss Tsukino with her purple sweater dress and black combat boots.

"I'm Hotomi Tsukino. I am the daughter of Yukikane a Yukionna and Tsukage. I have the ability to control ice, snow and cold winds and I can craft weapons out of ice and also alter the temperature of a room and freeze water through my emotions." She said. When Meiko heard the word Yukionna she remembered her encounter with Oyuki when she first left home. A cold shiver went up her spine as she tried to forget the memory.

"So what familiar do you summon?" Astarte asked.

"I have Koyuki." Hotomi said as a pure white fox with red eyes appeared beside her. Meiko though it looked kinda cool as it stood beside its master.

"Go join the others and I'll sort out your training in a moment." Astarte then said before Hotomi started to walk to the group behind her. Suddenly Rin asked "You missed a question. Is she a half-demon?"

"She's a full demon." Astarte replied. Rin looked at them. "How can you tell?"

"One, her aura reads as a full demon. Two, she had no human parentage." Astarte turned to the next girl who happened to be Meiko. "What about you?" Chewing her gum Meiko hopped forward and answered while trying to sound as friendly as she could.

"I'm Meiko Rei." She said just as she noticed a certain someone standing beside Astarte. "Hi Papa" she said relieved to see him. Astarte then turned around to face him.

"Papa?" she said as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Something you forgot to mention?" She asked. Meiko then felt a little guilty from feeling like she was supposed to be a secret.

"What? You were in Gehenna and had yet to accept a second mate." Her Papa said.

"We'll talk about this later." Astarte growled after a silent period. "What abilities?" as she turned back to Meiko.

Meiko smiled before replying "I can form small worm holes and I have increased agility." At least that's what she knew she had.

"And you're a half demon right? Any familiars?" Astarte asked. Meiko shook her head before adding "Half demon, yes. Familiars no." Meiko then wondered what it would be like to actually have a familiar. She thought it would be pretty cool. Astarte then sighed and pointed to the group. "Go join them." She said.

As Meiko did a boy with blonde hair and wearing a skeleton hoodie slid up to her. Meiko stopped and stared at him waiting for him to say something. "Looks like you've caused a little lover's tiff." He said, smirking slightly.

Just then Astarte asked "Do you wish to lose the other arm today Drake?" despite having her back to him. Meiko then swallowed the gum in her mouth. Meiko then thought she heard her wrong. Surely she didn't just threaten to cut his arm off, right? "Or maybe something slightly more precious?" she then added.

The boy Drake blanched before quickly saying "No" Even Meiko felt a little threatened even when it wasn't her who was being threatened. She quickly looked at Drake and Astarte before joining the others.

"Then don't act like an ass." Astarte then added before turning to the last girl who happened to be Miss Hantā. Meiko then looked beside her and found Drake standing beside her.

Being closer to him, Meiko noticed that he had blue eyes and to her smelled kinda funny or perhaps that was just herself she smelt. It had been a while since her last bath after all.

"I'm Kasai Hantā. Daughter of the Wolf demon Freki. I am a tamer and a knight. I summon a wolf pack and my two guardians Kage and Hikari." Meiko turned back towards Astarte and Kasai.

"Summon them then." Astarte then said. Kasai nodded and then began to _s_ay_ "I call upon my pack as a whole and order them to obey my command" _Out of nowhere multiple wolf howls sounded as a wolf pack appeared and bowed to her. Standing beside her were two wolves larger than the rest. One wore black armour and the other wore white. Just as Astarte started to talk to Kasai again, Meiko noticed a boy child walking up to Kasai from the side. Then when all the wolves except the two largest disappeared the child gabbed Kasai's tail causing her to yelp. "What the...?!" Kasai cried as she turned slightly to see the child the child grabbing her tail and giggling.

"It's so fluffy." He cried cheerfully. The two wolves left started to growl and surround the boy. Meiko couldn't understand what was happing even though it was right in front of her. In the corner of her eye, Meiko saw two flashes of purple and green go up to Kasai and then there was a yelp and a loud thud. Suddenly there was a man in green pinning Kasai to the ground while Astarte was growling at the wolves with the boy clinging to her. Meiko gulped. This didn't look good she thought as she continued to watch.

"Dismiss them now." The green man growled and so Kasai dismissed her two remaining wolves. Kasai stood up Meiko saw Astarte storm up to her before slapping her across the face. "Oo" Meiko said quietly as she winced from seeing the slap. Beside her everyone looked surprised and nervous.

"You ever put my son at risk again and I will kill you with my bare hands." Astarte warned Kasai. Meiko again felt threatened by Astarte's loud words. "That goes for all of you." Astarte added, turning towards Meiko and everyone else. Everyone stared as Kasai held her now stinging cheek. Meiko wandered if she would need ice for that later. "And whoever it is hiding amongst the trees better come out now before I send in Baphomet to drag your corpse out!" Astarte said as she turned towards the trees.

"How did you know I was here?" said a figure as it came out from where Astarte was looking at. He was about 14 and wearing a white uniform of some sort with a black overcoat. He had short black hair and glasses that were very thick.

"Ben?" said someone Meiko hadn't noticed until now. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you. For security." Ben replied. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Ben said as he turned to face Astarte.

"I knew because of two things. One, when I ran to grab Chikyuu, I spotted the sunlight glinting off of your gun as you drew it just in case. Two, I have been sensing the Letus you have as your familiar for a while now. And don't say it isn't your familiar because I know that they never appear here unless summoned." Astarte stated, answering his question. Meiko sighed and looked around. All this yelling and action were staring to bore her. "Now, who sent you?" Astarte then asked Ben. The answer she got surprised Meiko.

"Sir Pheles ordered that I be the security for this class." Ben answered.

"Did he now?" Astarte turned to Meiko's 'Papa' then shook her head.

Meiko scratched her head completely lost as to what was happing. "That's it. Fuck it. I'm done for the day." Astarte said as she turned and began to walk away, still carrying Chikyuu as another child ran up to her side. Everyone one started to talk among themselves as the green man ran up to Astarte. The two had a short conversation before Meiko heard Astarte say "We will meet in the clearing, understand?" Everyone nodded except for Meiko who was still processing everything. Then everyone began to break off and leave, leaving Meiko unsure where to go.

She had lost sight of her 'Papa' as he joined Astarte as she was leaving. Meiko stood looking at everyone as they disappeared. "What? What's going on? Where's everyone going? Am I supposed to go somewhere or .…..what?" Meiko sighed. Today had been long and confusing day.

* * *

Hi everyone. I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It's just that I've very busy for the past couple of months and didn't really have enough time to start writing. Anyway, I finally got enough time to finish this chapter since I'm now not as busy as I was, so I hoped you like it. Hey I just realised that this is probably my longest chapter for _'Mephisto's Meiko' _so far. Cool. Well anyway I'll start getting onto the next chapter. It will most likely be about what happened to Meiko afterwards when everyone *cough, cough* ditched her *cough*. Until then bye.


End file.
